


Big Bet Game

by GerdavR



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, swtor - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I just love to write about them :3, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerdavR/pseuds/GerdavR
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Quinn x Vette “Don’t you ever do that again!”They are having a good time on Rishi - or at least Vette is!





	Big Bet Game

The waiter banged the glass with Tarisian ale carelessly on the table, the dark liquid spilled over and joined the other stains on the wooden surface. Quinn looked up from his data pad and turned up his mouth. The waiter sneered at him and left. Quinn put the pad away – there had been no messages from Agent Shan or Lord Saikrâm. He throat felt parched and he sighed while staring at the ale. With death-defying courage he lifted the slightly smudgy glass and took a gulp, the swill didn’t taste that bad to his surprise.

He put the glass down and took a look around: The cantina was crowded with the local scum, pirates, petty criminals and spice dealers. Not the people Quinn would usually spend his time with, but Lord Saikrâm had ordered Vette and him to look for intel about Revanites in a local cantina and had taken Agent Shan with him.

Naturally Vette had complained about the arrangement; she felt that Quinn would stick out like sore thumb in a crowd like this. He would never admit it, but she was right of course – mingling with one-eyed weequays and drunken houks wasn’t his forte. Even though he wasn’t wearing his uniform he seemed out of place. Vette on the other hand …

He set his sights on the pazaak table in the middle of the room. Vette was playing with some rather unpleasant looking togruta, twi’lek and devaronians. She seemed to tell a joke because the table erupted in booming laughter after she had said something.

Suddenly she jerked her head around and waved at him. Quinn shifted in his seat and waved awkwardly back; he didn’t miss that the other pazaak players were eyeing him now. What was the meaning of this? Was Vette calling for help?

Quinn narrowed his eyes, and put his hand on the blaster hidden in his brown leather jacket. After a few moments he relaxed, Vette and the other continued their game. If she wanted his help, she would’ve acted differently.

But it was clear that the mood of the game had shifted; nobody was laughing anymore – they all stared on the cards on the table and occasionally peeked at their own cards in their hands. Something was happening …

He quickly stood up, and strode towards the pazaak table. If things got difficult he wanted to be near his partner. Vette was deadly with her blasters and he wasn’t a bad shot either; together they could escape this gin palace if necessary.

He stepped next to Vette, she glanced at him and nodded before she refocussed on the game. He looked at the cards on the table and frowned. To his dismay Quinn didn’t understand pazaak at all. Just when he was trying to make head or tails of the way the cards lay on the table he felt a hand groping his butt. He took a quick step back and swatted the hand away. The togruta grinned at him while pulling his hand back, he even had the infamy to wink at him in a suggestive manner. Quinn gave him a cold stare and decided to keep his distance.

Suddenly the players started to swear in colourful language and threw their cards on the table. Vette on the other hand laughed.

“Are you really such sore losers?” she said while scooping up the huge pile of credit sticks, coins and data pads.

“You cheated!” yelled the togruta who had groped Quinn.

“Nobody can be that good!” added a dangerous looking twi’lek with a scarred face.

Vette got up and casually put her hands on the blasters on her hip. “I’m that good, and I’m even better at shooting idiots! Now pay up!”

They looked nervous and impressed, finally one of the devaronians threw an additional data pad on the table. “You will find the coordinates to the Revanite base on this.”

Quinn stared in awe at Vette. How in the galaxy had she accomplished this? “Vette! How did you-“

She gave him a lopsided grin. “I know a thing or two about pazaak and the people who play pazaak.”

Vette and Quinn returned to their table with their loot. The other players scattered as well. Vette counted the credit sticks while Quinn checked the data pad.

“Hm, the coordinates are in the jungle. We won’t know if they are accurate until we go there,” he said and put the data pad down.

“49’637 credits, not bad eh?” Vette took a sip out of Quinn’s glass of Tarasian ale.

“That’s incredible! How did you keep up with these stakes?” asked Quinn flabbergasted.

“Well, they were looking for a … dancer. I kept up by promising them one.”

“Vette! That was incredibly reckless! I can’t believe that you would risk your freedom for this! I thought you had sworn that you would rather die than becoming a slave again!”

“You’re right – that’s why I offered your services to them,” replied Vette nonchalantly.

Quinn opened his mouth to say something, but he needed a few moments before he managed to actually articulate word. “You – you sold me to these slimy pirates?”

Vette patted his knee. “Don’t worry, I had a great hand. There was nothing that could go wrong. Well, almost nothing. And even if … well, we have wormed our way out of worse situations. Remember Belsavis?”

He leaned back in his chair and sighed. “Well, at least we got a clue about the Revanites. Lord Saikrâm will be pleased.”

“Yay us!” exclaimed Vette and banged the glass on the table. “Let’s celebrate with another round of drinks – the good stuff of course. Come on, Captain Grumpy I’m paying!”

Quinn massaged his temples. “Vette?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t you ever do that again!”

She just laughed.


End file.
